Faith doesn't make things easy, it makes things possible
by HogwartsNewsie92
Summary: A young girl is used by her father to make some extra cash. What will happen when Spot Condon comes in to turn her life around.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Ok so I don't own anything you recognize! Also this story is rated M for a reason so if you are sensitive to sex, rape, or cussing then you probably shouldn't read it.**

FAITH DOESN'T MAKE THINGS EASY. IT MAKES THINGS POSSIBLE.

I've always wondered what it would be like to truly be in love. To truly feel as though someone is your whole world, your life, you're everything. Sure I've loved quite a few men in my life. And more often than not they have been head over heels for me. But none of it is ever real. I want to feel that rush. That excitement. The euphoria of walking on cloud nine every time we touch, every time we kiss, every time – what am I saying? That kind of stuff only happens in fairy tales. It doesn't happen in real life.

Dark, cruel and damned, that is real life. Happy endings don't exist and no matter how hard you try to do right in the eyes of God, the world will crush you. This world will tear you limb from limb, break you and then kick you when you're down. Every man for himself. That was reality. Any silver lining would be smothered and permanently ripped out of your sight.

For as long as I can remember, my dad has used me in order to make ends meet and keep us off the street. God cursed me with looks that could stop any man in his tracks and my father has used that to his advantage ever since momma died, spending every waking moment getting drunk or finding men to pay him to have a night with me. I've stopped hoping that I could possibly find someone who loves me for who I am. I've grown numb to the feeling of countless men inside of me, having their way with me. After about the 20th guy you grow very skilled at faking climax. A couple moans, some hair pulling, some scratching and biting, screaming out in "pleasure" and then they get what they want, papa gets what he wants and I'm left feeling empty. Alone. Dead.

And tonight will be no different than any other night. My father gets more money to buy booze and I'm being led up to a shitty hotel room by one of my regulars. Travis Ignacio; the meanest, ugliest, richest man in Brooklyn. With a tight grip on my upper arm that is going to leave a nasty bruise, he is dragging me roughly up to the room. I've learned not to cry out in pain because that only pisses them off and makes the beating and sex that much more painful.

"Get inside you fucking slut." He cursed as he threw me in the room and slammed the door behind him. I fell hard on the bed nearly banging my head on the wall and barely caught my bearings before he had locked the door and crept next to me on the bed. I suppressed a overwhelming urge to gag as I made the mistake of taking a breath. Stale cigars and moldy bread reeked off of his breath. I was hoping that, this being a regular thing, that I would get over the wretched smell, but I wasn't so lucky. I held my breath as well as I possibly could. Alright now, time to turn on my sexy charm.

As always I took control. I reached up behind his head and yanked his disgusting mouth down to mine inserting my tongue and exploring his mouth making him moan into me. I tangled my hands through his black hair and flipped him over onto his back, straddling him, grinding my hips into him and feeling him grow hard against my pelvis. I resisted the urge to vomit as his rough, dirty hands roamed up my milky white thighs grabbing roughly onto my ass. I then began my decent, unbuttoning his brown pants, kissing lightly above his crotch. He arched lustfully into me as I lowered his trousers and worked back up unbuttoning his shirt. This was always about the time when he would go a little crazy and finally take control of the situation. He grabbed tightly onto a handful of my hair and yanked forcefully to bring my mouth back to his. I held back a cry of pain as he held tightly to my hair and flipped me over so that he was on top. He then, roughly, ripped off my dress and undid the clasps on my corset, freeing me of all of my clothing. I noticed his eyes glaze over at the sight of my naked body. He removed his trousers and climbed back on top of me lowering himself inside me.

I imagined a sunny beautiful day, my mom chasing me through the park. I pictured a better life, one with a mother and a father who loved me, who would do anything to make me happy. School, friends... _happiness_. This is what I imagine, trying to block out the feeling of his touches and his kisses, while he thrust himself deeper and harder and faster inside me. Feeling my mind with bright and happy thoughts was the only way I could fight off the tears that threatened to expel from my eyes.

It lasted not even all of five minutes. Once he finished, as always, he climbed off, put his clothes back on and left saying, "I'll set up another appointment with your father, whore." And he slammed the door behind him, leaving me naked, empty, and alone.

I am getting so tired of feeling like this. I'm so fucking tired of lying here, hating myself, feeling worthless. I got up off the bed and redressed myself, ready to get the hell out of this hotel room that has become my prison. As I was about to reach for the door I heard a key turn and the door started to open.

It swung open to reveal a boy, no a young man. Maybe about 17 years old. I stood frozen in my place not sure what to do. He looked up from the door knob and his cerulean eyes widened in shock as he saw me standing there stationary in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing you may recognize.

Chapter two

Glimmering moonlight seeped brightly into the room as we stood for a moment taking each other in. I observed him. Unlike others who frequent this room, I was positive that he had to have saved up for at least a year to even get my father to consider an offer. His clothes were old and worn and I briefly wondered if he ever had the ability to even wash them. His brown pants were stained and were a pleasant contrast to the bright red suspenders hanging off his shoulders at his sides. his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, revealing tan muscular arms that have probably seen too many fights. I spent a split second observing the key around his neck before his voice caught my attention.

"Hey," His voice was rough, with a curious hint of recognition that I did not have time to decipher. He was looking over my body with a look that I was not accustomed to seeing; admiration. His deep blue eyes sparkled beautifully in the soft moonlight flooding into the dimly lit motel room but were slightly different guarded by his light brown that hair fell lazily into his view and I found myself entranced in the intensity of his stare.

"Hello handsome." I cooed seductively, figuring that if my father did send him, my sensual charm had to be turned on.

He seemed taken aback, unsure of which direction to take this. The shock on his face was short lived and was soon replaced by a smirk, a very cold and arrogant smirk. It didn't quite suit his features. His eyes, once a gorgeous calming blue, switched to a stormy gray that caused my stomach to drop, almost causing my confidence to falter. He tipped his gray newsboy hat, "Pardon me ma'am, it ain't my intention to scare ya." His voice was thick with an uneducated accent. Brooklyn if I had to guess.

I suddenly felt completely out of my element. Conversing with the customers normally wasn't in the job description and this boy, no, young man made no attempt to place his hands any where on my body. For the first time in a long time I had no idea where this interaction was headed and that scared the living hell out of me.

SPOTS POV

As the shadows danced around the room, mocking the awkward tension echoing between us, I couldn't take my eyes off of the young woman in front of me. It is apparent she doesn't recognize me, but there's no mistaking that she is the same girl that has haunted my dreams for the past 10 years. She's just as beautiful as the last time I saw her. Sure, we were just kids then, and she has grown into such a beautiful woman, but I would know those aquamarine eyes anywhere.

So much has changed in the time that has gone by. I am not the boy I use to be. The things I've done and seen can never be taken back and the danger she would be in if anyone were to ever know the depth of my feelings for her was unbearable to imagine. It took all of my will power to refrain from reaching out and running my fingers through her long Auburn locks. The desire to pull her into my arms, whisper her name and beg her to remember was overwhelming and I knew that if I didn't hide my emotions there would be no going back.

She had a seductive yet somehow innocent smile on her face as she leaned her small frame against the wall to her left. The facade she was wearing cut like a knife in my heart. What happened to the care free girl I once knew? What had lead her to this life?

Begrudgingly, I neutralized my expression, then, smirking I let the coldness that has been in my heart for as long as I can remember make its way to my eyes. Upon seeing the change in my demeanor, her smile dropped and she glanced around the room. I could sense the fear and uneasiness take over her as she stepped back slightly, unsure of what to do next.

Before either of us could say another word, the sound of footsteps grew louder as someone approached the area, making me look away from her porcelain face to see who the intruder might be.

An older gentle man with greasy black hair that didn't quite work with his fancy suit stopped short upon seeing me standing in the door way. He looked from me to her and sneered, "Well, well, well," he said, malice dripping from every word. I looked back at her face and observed her grow pale with a look of fear, "you really are a fucking whore aren't you?" He looked at me, "hope you enjoy sloppy seconds from this little slut, boy. Now move out of my way, I left something behind in this room."

I could feel my anger boil at his words and tensed as he moved passed me into the room. "Move you worthless bitch!" He snarled as he shoved her aside so hard that she slammed into the mirror near the window, shattering it and falling in a heap to the floor. I'm not completely sure what happened, but the next thing I knew I felt the rage that I was suppressing explode inside me like a nuclear bomb and all I knew was, no one else would ever touch her like that again. Then, it all went black for a moment and when I broke out of the tirade that had consumed my entire being, I was standing over this disgusting piece of shit, my gold tipped cane in my hand, dripping with blood. His blood. I looked down at the bloody heap on the ground, not moving, not breathing, he was dead.

I glanced behind me and I saw her face. Sitting on the ground, knees drawn to her chest and surrounded by broken shards of glass, her eyes reached mine. They were dancing with terror. I rushed to her and knelt before her, "what have you done?" she whispered, confusion and panic matching the terror in her eyes.

I take her hand in mine, "Please, come with me. I ain't got time to explain, we gotta get out of here!"

I half expected her to object, to fight with me, to cower from me in fear, but to my surprise, she allowed me to drag her out of that room, out of that motel, and on to the street. I didn't have a plan. I didn't know what to tell her. But at that very moment it didn't matter. All I could think about was getting her to safety. So hand in hand we ran, and we sure as hell didn't look back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright ya'll here's chapter 3! My computer is up and running as long as my damned cockatiel doesn't chew through the power cord! You know the drill! Let me know what you think.**

* * *

 **As always I own nothing you recognize!**

 **Chapter 3**

Warmth drenched me as the bright morning sun softly kissed my pastel skin. The wind rushed lightly through the air, brushing my face as it drifted in through the open window. Birds twittered joyfully outside, enjoying the last few pleasant fall days, as I rolled over on the thin mattress upon which I lay. The sheets were thin and scratched roughly against my skin. Frowning slightly, I paused my movement, the sheets on my bed were soft, cotton. I opened my eyes, flinching as the bright light invaded my pupils, causing me to blink a few times before I could look around. I was lying on a small cot in the middle of a room that could have easily been a large closet. Shocked and confused, I sat up quickly, glancing around the room, taking in my surroundings. There was a worn dresser to my left but other than that the room was completely empty, unless you counted dust as furniture. As I slowly started to get up from the bed the door opened slowly and I froze in my place.

"Oh! You'se awake!" A smiling, petite red head pushed through the door, her long, ratted curls bouncing behind her, a small tray in her hands. She walked over to the dresser and sat the tray down, the scent of eggs filled the air. She picked up a plate with scrambled eggs off the tray, then turned and looked at me, "How are ya feelin? Are ya hungry?" She asked, her soft hazel eyes reflected the bright morning sun as she sat down at the end of the bed, holding out the plate while giving me plenty of room.

Nodding, I graciously took the plate from her hands and began to shovel eggs into my mouth, realizing just how hungry I really was. While I was eating I observed the young girl sitting by me. She wore a plaid red shirt that clashed slightly with her almost orange locks and a pair of black trousers that barely hit right below her knees. I tried to hide my shock at her immodesty, these days women were forbidden from showing too much skin. Not that I minded, my personal profession didn't allow me room to judge.

Once I finished my plate and handed it back to her to place back on the tray, I was silent for a moment, trying to recall how and when I ended up in this place. "What happened?" I asked hesitantly. The girls smile fell slightly and she looked away.

"I...I was hopin' you'se could tell me." She looked back at me, hope gleaming in her eyes, "You'se don't remembah anything?"

"I..." I turned away from her gaze, thinking hard about the night before. It had been just like every day, I could see myself in the motel room, getting dressed once that bastard had left my room.

Blue eyes and drops of blood filled my thoughts and it all came rushing back to me. I closed my eyes as it all came back to me-

" _Move you worthless slut!" He yelled as he thrust me aggressively out of the doorway. I slammed into the mirror on one side of the room and fell to the ground, shards of glass glittering down around me. The boy with the stormy eyes shoved the door into the wall causing it to slam against it with a loud bang. I shuttered in fear as the impact of the door rattled the walls around me, causing me to slide back closer to the shattered mirror, unaware of the pain, as shards of glass sliced into my skin. The boy took a slow, dangerous step into the room, briefly shifting his gaze to my crumpled form in the corner. I froze. A cold chill went up my spine as our eyes met. His eyes. Once a deep blue with hints of gray, they now were completely and utterly unrecognizable. I could see the blackness in his soul, a soul that did not deserve forgiveness. A relentless monster hiding behind those stormy blues never to be tamed._

 _His jaw set and he slowly turned his gaze back to the greasy Italian standing shocked on the other side of the room. The boy took another confident, threatening step toward him. "Nevah..." he said, his voice frighteningly low and barely above a whisper, "place another fucking hand on her, evah again." It wasn't until that moment that I noticed what he was holding in his hand. It was a cane. It was black with a faded gold coating on the tip, treacherously reflecting soft moonlight. There were secrets hidden in the wooden shaft of that cane. Secrets that I never knew would haunt me in the end._

 _I let out a soft scream that could have passed as a squeak as the boy raised his gold tipped cane in his hand and brought it crashing across Travis's head, sending him tumbling to the ground in a heap at the end of the bed. Travis's hands flew to the gash on his temple as he pushed himself up and started to scoot away from the boy, terror filling his black eyes. The boys posture remained relaxed as he stalked toward Travis's body, his back pushed up against the wall. The boy leaned over him and roughly grabbed a handful of Travis's hair, yanking his face within an inch of his, glaring into his eyes._

" _You'se gonna wish you was nevah born." he growled as Travis glared back, trying to hide the fear that threatened to take over his entire being. The boy grabbed his head with full force as he brought his knee up to connect with the mans face, his nose breaking with a stomach curdling pop, blood flowing like a waterfall from it. Grabbing the front of Travis's shirt, with unnatural strength, he lifted him up slightly off the ground and slammed his head into the wall. Once. Twice. By the time he threw him to the ground, lifeless in heap of blood, I had lost count. All I could focus on with the blood as the boy lifted his cane once again and without even so much as a pause, continued whipping it down onto the bloody pile that was once Travis Ignacio. Suddenly, all feeling rushed back to me and I cried out for him to stop._

 _At the sound of my voice, the boy halted, his cane still lifted above his bed. His demeanor softened instantly and he sharply turned his head to look at me, shock apparent on his face, as he seemed to register for the first time what was happening. I shrunk back further into the broken glass as he rushed over to me. I forced myself to look him in the eyes and saw that they had returned to their original, deep pools of blue. The fear I had of him faded in an instant as I whispered, "What have you done?" He grabbed my hand gently yet firmly, "Please, come with me. I ain't got time to explain, we gotta get out of here!" He rushed the words out, desperate for me to trust him. Surprising even myself, I did. I nodded letting him lift me up from the ground and help me dust off the shards of glass, careful not to hurt me as his eyes grazed over my body that was covered in small cuts. He grabbed my hand again and pulled me from the room, down the stairs and out the door of the motel. Once we hit the street, we broke out into a full sprint. The streets were empty as we flew through the dark under the moonlight. Between the running and the corset I was wearing, my breath came out in short gasps, causing the world around me to spin. I caught sight of the Brooklyn Bridge as everything started to go dark. The last thing I remembered was strong arms catching me and lifting me off the ground._

-I opened my eyes and looked to the girl beside me, her face soft with concern, "Oh my god," I gasped, tears starting to fill my eyes, words of what happened the previous night spilling out of my mouth like a broken faucet. Once I finished, I whispered, "Where am I, how did I get here? Who are you?"

For a brief moment she looked as though she wouldn't tell me but seemed to have thought better of it, "Yoah in a girls lodging house...Spot...he carried ya here an' just laid ya here on dis bed. He left without a word. He was covahed in blood. We cleaned up yoah cuts and got ya inta some more comfortable clothes. I hope ya don't mind. And da names Scotch, what's yoahs?" She held her hand out to me.

I took it and hesitated. I couldn't give her my real name. "You can call me Faith, it's a pleasure to meet you." I smiled kindly before I asked, "Who is Spot?"

Scotch looked shocked for a moment, then laughed. Her laugh flitted through the cool air like a hummingbird, joyful and free, "You'se don't even know who carried ya here?" she took a deep breath and she looked around, her face now sullen and serious, "I don' know what or why that happened out there, but what evah triggahed it...I ain't nevah seen Spot look as dark an' dangerous as he did when he brought ya here.."

I thought back to those dark, haunting eyes. Those eyes that instilled fear down to my very core. Eyes that in an instant switched back to a calming blue that made me putty in his hands. Through my fear, I couldn't help but be grateful to him. In a twisted way, he was my knight in shinning armor, my hero. He took my torturous life and turned it upside down. He rescued me from my nightmare, but what I didn't realize was...I had just dragged him kicking and screaming into his.


End file.
